Fiyero
by DemonLover16
Summary: FanFic Challenge #3; only guidline, one of the characters must say "spontaneous first date to the other"  spontaneous first date down the line


**Author notes, story notes and everything else, on profile. Thank you :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm a spontaneous first dates, are you?"<p>

"Do you really even need to ask me that?"

"I don't know… maybe I do."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not even going to answer that." She made a move to get up but was quickly stopped, "could you please move?"

The other shook her head, "not until you answer." She leaned over her hands resting on either side of the brunette who was leaned back on the kitchen table.

The brunette stood straight with her arms crossed in front of her when a sudden thought entered her mind. She slowly let her arms uncross and let them ever so gradually come up to rest on the girl's cheeks.

The blonde unsure yet too entranced in the glint she recognized and in the butterflies that always began to flutter when the brunette touched her, just held on strong, her nails almost digging into the wood of the table.

The taller of the two slowly leaned forward and slightly angled them as she pressed her lips to the blondes, it was slow, no more than pressed lips, but she soon realized the blonde's hold wasn't loosening. She stood up straight and slowly let her body lean into the shorter girls who, on instinct, moved back ever so slightly trying to stand as straight, slightly letting go of her hold on the table.

However as she felt the other girl's tongue starting to beg for entrance, and heard the moan coming from the girl, combined with the feel of the brunette now fully leaning into her, hands having let go of her cheek and arms wrapped around her neck, all sense of consciousness left her as her own arms wrapped protectively around the girl's waist.

It was always intense, always like their first kiss, nothing had changed over the last year, if anything, it had only gotten more intense. The taller of the two leaned more into the shorter girl, enough to get them to stumble across the room slightly, and by the time she had the blonde pinned against the wall, she slowly started to pull away.

A smile was plastered on her face when she the blonde's eyelids still closed and chest heaving, and when those blue eyes finally met hers, she smiled, "thanks."

Still trying to catch her breath, the only response was, "for what?"

Marissa threw a crooked smile, "for moving."

And with that she turned and walked back towards the bedroom, leaving Alex to stare at her back.

* * *

><p>It took a while, but eventually Alex made her way to the back of the apartment and into the bedroom, she leaned against the door frame watching the brunette move about getting dressed, "that was mean."<p>

Marissa laughed when she heard the blondes pouty tone and she turned around as she fiddled around trying to put in an earring. "Well, you weren't moving, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do!"

"You've been with me for too long if you're already starting to play dirty."

"Yes well, I did learn from the best now didn't I?" Marissa replied with a smirk.

Alex sighed as she walked into the room and flopped onto the bed, she closed her eyes and listened to hear what the brunette was doing. Marissa on the other hand, had gone back to getting ready and only turned around when she was finally good to go, she smiled at the sight of the blonde laying on their bed. She moved so she was now seated on top of her blonde lover's thighs.

Alex aware of the shift in weight on the bed and with the familiar feel of the girl above her only cracked one eye slightly open. "What are you doing? Aren't you getting ready for lord only knows what?"

"I didn't know our anniversary fell into the 'lord only knows what' category, but if that's the way you feel." The girl started to slightly move off the blonde but squealed when she was stopped, grabbed, and spun around so Alex now had her pinned to the mattress.

"What are you talking about! You haven't forgotten?"

Marissa rolled her eyes once more, "really? You'd think I'd forget our one year anniversary? Seriously?"

"Well I don't know, you haven't said anything about it all day, or last night, or all week and then before…"

"Before you asked me my thoughts on spontaneous first dates."

"And you wouldn't answer."

"Because you already know my answer."

"But… I had this whole speech thing ready."

"Aw you had a speech?"

"Yea, but then you know, you decided to be a smartass…"

"Well, I have been hanging around you for a while, the smartassness must have rubbed off," the brunette replied with a smirk.

Alex threw her a glare.

"Would it help if I told you that instead of answering I wanted to show you what I felt about those dates?" She watched as Alex quirked a brow, "what, you think I was getting ready for nothing? Hello, I figured you were going to ask me to go somewhere with you, so I got dressed!"

That's when Alex finally looked down and saw that Marissa was indeed dressed to go out and was happily sporting her old CBGB shirt, that she'd never gotten back. She smiled and then started to laugh.

Marissa on the other had was confused and slightly hurt, "what's wrong with what I'm wearing? Are you not happy about this?"

And Alex could only laugh as she tried to stop long enough to explain, "you… you got dressed… f…for a spon… spon… spontaneous date… really Riss? Do we need to bring out the dictionary and look up what the word means?"

Marissa crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "I wanted to look nice…"

Alex, who had finally, stopped laughing looked down at the girl, "aww you know I think you look gorgeous all the time, I'm just saying, it's cute that you got up and got ready instead of just answering and leaving with me right away," the blonde explained.

"Yea, well… knowing you I didn't know where we'd go, but I figured one of your old shirts and boxers weren't going to cut it." Marissa was looking to the side but when no response came from the girl above she looked over to see the pervy look Alex held in her eyes. She rolled her eyes at the girl and knocked one of her arms out so the blonde fell on top of her.

Alex realized Marissa was trying to roll her off so she could move away but the blonde quickly put an end to that as she grabbed the now seated-on-the-edge-of-the-bed girl by the waist. "Hold up, okay, maybe where I was going to take you that outfit wouldn't have cut it, but you know for me anything and most importantly nothing you wear matters as you are always too beautiful for words."

Marissa blushed as she heard the blonde speak to her, she still hadn't gotten used to the overwhelming feeling of love that she felt around the blonde, it wasn't something she was used to.

"But anyways, now that you're dressed and ready… I'm a huge fan of spontaneous first dates, come with me."

Marissa turned her head slightly and felt Alex kiss her cheek before she nodded yes.

* * *

><p>Once the two were in the car and on their way, Marissa let her hand rest on top of Alex's who was busy driving the car down the highway. The brunette had no idea where they were going but she was content in just sitting back watching the trees go by. The two had music playing loudly in the car and neither one needed was uncomfortable in the silence that had settled upon them since they'd left the house.<p>

That was something new for Marissa, comfortable silence. With all the drama she'd lived and seen as a child growing up with Julie Cooper as her mother, she had never felt anything more than awkward when a lull in conversation happened, but with Alex, it was strange, the blonde had this soothing quality that made any moment, quiet or loud just as easy as anything else.

The two enjoyed the hour and a half ride and Alex was surprised Marissa hadn't asked where they were going, she herself was unsure of how this would go down, but she was happy to take the risk for Marissa. Besides, she didn't think the brunette would much oppose to where they were going and what they were going to do.

* * *

><p>After a little while, Marissa watched as Alex pulled off the highway and manoeuvred the car through a small country town, and it wasn't long after that she saw them pull into an old rugged, gravel road filled with bumps and holes that made it hard to sit without flopping around like noodles in a boiling pot of water. Eventually they came to a stop and Marissa looked around to the old house they were parked in front of. She could hear something faintly in the background, but just couldn't put her finger on it, until she saw a dog, an old ruffled dog jog over to the new car in the drive way.<p>

She turned her head to see Alex watching her, "Al, where are we?"

Alex smiled, "come on, I want to show you something," and with that, the blonde got out of the car and made her way around to open Marissa's door, she took the brunette's hand in hers after having shut the door and led the girl to the side of the house.

Marissa gasped when she saw the lot of cats through the windows of the house, she turned her head around questioningly, "are… are we at a shelter?"

Alex nodded, "I figured, maybe we could get a pet together you know? You're finishing school, and we'll have the summer and it'll keep us company you know, plus I mean, I've been wanting to get a pet for the longest time and…"

Marissa had to cut the girl off as she kissed her with the biggest grin on her face, "I love it."

"You do?"

Marissa nodded, "I've always wanted one too, and I could think of no one else with who I'd want to adopt a pet with!"

Alex smiled broadly, "great! Than let's get in there!"

The two ended up spending well over a few just walking around, both their hearts breaking at the sight of so many animals that had been abandoned. It was heartbreaking, walking into a room large enough to be the size of and open living room and kitchen that housed over a hundred cats, and then walking into an other room similar to that, right across the hall.

Taking one step was hard enough as you had a dozen cats swarming about, rubbing against your legs purring intensely, just happy to see somebody. And after having spent an hour in there the two made their way to the back of the converted house and into the back yard where a large gate closed off the area where all the dogs were living. You could hear the barking chorus, and Marissa than realized that's what she head heard before.

And what was harder than just seeing the incredible amount of abandoned pets, was seeing the ones that had been abused… it was horrible to see what humans were capable of, but as those thoughts entered Marissa's mind, she was pulled out of it by the feeling of Alex tugging her hand. Marissa turned around and saw that the blonde had picked up a black and white, Sylvester look-a-like, who was holding on tight to the blondes shirt and who kept on rubbing himself against her cheek, purring loudly and proudly.

The two shared a look, and that look, much like all the ones they shared back when they first saw each other was one that meant one thing, and one thing only, "this is it."

Marissa leaned forward to kiss the blonde lightly and then moved her free hand to scratch the back of the cat's head, "you're coming home," she whispered lightly before kissing Alex one time as she felt the blonde squeeze her hand lightly.


End file.
